Girl's Night Out
by MinakoChan1
Summary: Sailor senshi...money. Sailor senshi...money. How can this NOT end with laughter? Take a gander at what happens when senshi get a hold of money, AND know how to find the mall!


**Girls Night Out**

**Amy got a call early one morning at 7:30.  She sleepily picked up the phone, wondering who would call her this early.  It was none other than Lita and Mina wondering if she wanted go to the mall with them that day at 2:00.  She hesitated, but after some sweet talking on Mina and Lita's part, she finally agreed.  **

**Of course, Mina was the usual 5 minutes late, Amy was 2 hours early, and Lita, well Lita was so early she fell asleep on the sidewalk. **

**After a few minutes of waking Lita up, they enter the mall and their eyes simultaneously light up with glee.**

**"They have a Claire's!"  Mina screams as they all pile through the doorway.  Mina immediately whines because they are out of Sailor Venus key chains, so she settles for a Sailor Moon one. **

**Lita hogs the rest by quickly grabbing all she could and purchasing them. Amy's eyes start to get watery before she starts sobbing because she didn't get one. **

**Lita broke down, and out of the kindness of her heart, she let her borrow one for the day.  After about twenty minutes of trying to get them hooked onto their jeans, they finally succeed, and they are free to go on their way. **

**They go around the store testing every tester they can find.  They come to some hair dying samples.  Mina does some dark blonde and blue, Lita some purple, and Amy some dark blonde.  Amy, convinced she is in love with it at first sight, immediately buys it and spends all her money that she had brought that day. **

**They next enter a magic scents store and start smelling all the candles.  Lita falls in love with the little turtle candles, Amy, well she went to the really crappy smelling candles, and Mina went to the glow in the dark candles.  After awhile in there in there, they decide not to buy anything and head for the candy store.  Mina bought some suckers, War Heads, and a ring pop, while  Lita bought suckers, jelly beans, and some chocolate candy.**

**Amy somehow managed to talk the sales man into giving her a free Coke.  (To this day, we still cannot figure out how she did this) **

**Mina's eyes suddenly turn to lollipops as she starts drooling in the candy store.  In the store right across the hall from them, she had spotted Sailor Venus socks! **

**Mina starts persistently begging Lita to buy them for her. She almost said no, but could not refuse Mina's puppy dog eyes.  (Lita did not know Mina still had money in her pocket) **

**They then found the toy isle.  Mina kept playing 'My Heart Will Go On' on a mini piano, while Lita bawled because they didn't have a certain type of Pokemon cards she wanted.  Amy went down the Barney isle, while Mina hunted her down and picked a Barney toy.  She then pushed a button and the Barney theme song started to play. **

**Mina shrieked and threw the toy up into the air. It fell on top of a little boy's head who was carrying a plastic ax from the Halloween isle.  He grinned evilly and chased Mina down the isles. She ran into Lita, and Lita conked into Amy, all of them managing to land in a big pile.**

**They all scrambled up and started running for their dear, dear immortal lives.  The boy was hitting Mina in the butt, Lita in the head, and somehow Amy managed to escape somewhere, not having to go through the torment.  **

**Lita and Mina ran down the toilet isle where the little boy couldn't find them.  Then they walked a little ways down the isle and found rocking chairs.  They both dragged the baby ones out and attempted to squeeze into them.  **

**Amy suddenly popped out and also squeezed into one.  Then Mina saw the little boy, but fortunately enough for them, he didn't see her. **

**The girls all ran to the isle where the little boy was.  They were attempting to cause mischief.  He was gone.**

**Pouting, they walked down an isle with sparkly hair glitter stuff.  Amy sneakily put Blue in Mina's hair, spraying it right down the middle!  So following, Mina put Orange in Amy's.  They looked like punk rocker wannabe freaks.  **

**They started chasing Lita down the isles with green, but ran into their school principal who was also shopping there for the day.  They put a big green spot on the nice clean white shirt he had just bought. **

**Their eyes widened and they got up and ran down the isle like monkeys to a hiding spot, hoping he hadn't noticed who they were.  **

**When he was out of sight, the girls ran down the birthday isle. Lita whined because she saw Pokemon birthday junk and her birthday as on Friday.  Amy scampered off to the hair cosmetics isle.  **

**She immediately fell in love with all the little makeup doo-dads and samples. Lita and Mina looked at each other, then at the 'lala land' Amy, and started cracking up hysterically.  **

**After awhile they stopped laughing (their mouths started to hurt) and went to the movie isle.  Mina bought a Pokemon movie, while Lita gets angry with her because she though she had no money.  However, Lita soon gets distracted when she foind a Luna Rock CD in the next isle.  Amy was still in the cosmetics isle, drooling over all the hair stuff she couldn't buy.  **

**Mina got fed up with it, she tried to get their attention, but they weren't listening to her, they were just staring off into their own little worlds.  She saw a speaker room and walked in there, pushing 'off' on the radio that was playing and screamed into it, "AMY, LITA WAKE UP!"**

** It woke 'em up alright.  They then went to a Pokemon isle.  Mina and Lita picked up a Squirtle and made him talk, they set him down only because he spoke English, and they couldn't understand him. **

**At the end of the day they went to Amy's house.  Amy tried her new hair dye, turns out it didn't work as well as the sample did.  Lita and Mina start cracking up while they worked on their web page. **

**Mina and Lita were wearing their new socks and Amy was bawling in the bathroom.  Then Amy shuts the door to the bathroom and goes.  **

**Amy suddenly screams that they are out of toilet paper.  Lita closes her eyes and throws her some.  A second later Amy screams, "It landed in the toilet you idiot!"  Lita shuts the bathroom door and cracks up laughing.  Mina and Lita scream together "SCORE!" and give each other a high five.**

** They suddenly hear a knock at the door. They run upstairs and answer it.  It was Raye.  She asked, "Hey, you guys wanna go shoppin' tomorrow around three?" Lita and Mina faint.**

**The End!**

**By: MinakoChan**

**This is a true story.  No glitches or nutten, all is true, didn't add any parts, and didn't take any out. Hee, what can I say? When we get together we are total goof balls! :)**


End file.
